


Promises

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They couldn’t promise to stay together against all odds.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Promessas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009781) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #092 - promise.

They couldn’t promise to stay together against all odds, fight an unfair system in the name of their love, Sam and Janet knew that. Their careers meant too much for both of them, it wasn’t an option, not really. Their promises to each other had a different nature, promise to come back safely, promise to be careful, promise not to take unnecessary risks, promise to love each other no matter what happened. New promises every day, some kept, some broken. It wasn’t enough, it could never be enough, but it was all they had, all they could risk to have.


End file.
